Howard's Birthday 20
by naboolia
Summary: A year after "Party", Vince and Howard celebrate in a much more intimate way! WARNING: V. EXPLICIT!


Howard's Birthday 2.0

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys, sadly.

It was one year on from the disastrous "Party" incident and that meant only one thing – Howard's birthday. Vince couldn't believe that they had been together for a whole year and he thanked his lucky stars that 365 days ago had been the beginning for their relationship, not the end.

Weeks before this Vince had been bounding around the flat like an annoying puppy begging Howard for his permission to throw another party extravaganza. He has tried all the techniques in his repertoire; pleading, begging, shouting, getting Howard exceptionally drunk and his most favourite of all: seduction. But nothing had worked and Howard had stood firm as a rock, which Vince blamed on his stubborn northern blood. So after much deliberation, Vince had decided to relent – all he wanted was for his soul mate to be happy after all.

However, Vince couldn't let the momentous occasion pass by so he had arranged a very low-key meal for himself and Howard. His jazz maverick wasn't even too impressed with this suggestion but he knew he had to agree to something and this was the least outlandish thing mentioned in well over a week. Plus it meant that he didn't have to dress up, or have to talk to anyone besides Vince.

On the day of Howard's birthday, Vince woke up early (well early for him – around 12), slipped out of their bed and padded to the kitchen. The noise of the kettle woke Howard and he tried to compose himself, it wasn't easy for him to think of another year passing by but this had been his happiest in a long time and he smiled as he reflected back over their blossoming relationship and blushed as he remembered some of their more wild nights.

He didn't notice Vince entering the room again and was startled when Vince interrupted his contemplation.

"What are you smiling at?" Vince grinned coyly, imagining.

"Just you my love." Howard replied, turning to gaze into his eyes.

Vince bent down to pop the tea on the bedside table and moved in for a quick snog. When Howard's hands began to rove down his silk robe and towards Vince's buttocks, he moved away with a cheeky grin and wagged his finger.

"Not now gorgeous, I have a surprise for you!" Vince sang irritatingly.

Howard groaned, both with sexual frustration and in anticipation of whatever Vince was about to produce from inside the wardrobe. Instead his thoughts immediately lightened when Vince turned around and revealed with a flourish a massive bouquet of yellow and pink roses.

"They're beautiful!" Howard smiled as he reached out for Vince once again.

Frustratingly Vince danced away as he smiled ruefully, knowing full well what his teasing was doing to Howard and also that he would pay for it later.

"I need to put them in some water! Then I'm going to start getting ready."

"The reservations aren't till six!" Howard cried out from the bedroom but he was aware of how Vince liked to prepare for a night out and he didn't really mind – he knew that the consequences of Vince's extensive preparation were breath-taking.

Howard spent the rest of the day in his favourite way, playing jazz records and chatting to Vince as he got ready. The smell of Goth Juice and Root Booster wafted through the house and out to Howard, who was having a cigarette on the balcony. This was his favourite place to be at dusk as their view of Camden as the lights started to flicker on was magical. He turned and his breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of Vince. He was "dressed down" as they were only going for pizza but even so he was the most gorgeous creature Howard had ever seen. Vince smiled as he saw that his outfit has gotten the desired reaction from Howard. He was wearing his tightest jeans – black and ripped in all the right places, a midnight-blue t-shirt with a subtle sparkle and just the hint of blusher, along with his signature lip-gloss and eyeliner, with his hair perfectly tamed and tousled.

"You look amazing!" Howard said, watching him in awe as Vince bent down to take a drag of the cigarette that was still in between his lover's fingers. Then he turned his face to perform his favourite trick, kissing Howard whilst breathing out so that when they broke away, Howard exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Come on then tiger; let's go out on the razzle!" Vince shouted as he pulled Howard to his feet.

They walked down the high-street hand in hand and turned off just before the market into a side-street where their favourite authentic Italian restaurant was nestled between a clothing boutique and a tattoo parlour. Once seated at their booth, Howard became the sexy dominant one, gesturing for Vince to slide in first and then ordering for both of them. While they both played with their drinks and gazed into each other's eyes, the candle on the table reflected a glow onto their faces and it was easy for everyone in the restaurant to see that the two men were completely absorbed in each other.

Then the food came and they broke apart. Nothing could rival the pizzas here and they had both ordered a 12 inch each. Vince's eyes widened as he came to realise how much pizza he was actually expected to eat but the smell drifting up to his nostrils was divine and he quickly tucked in. Howard smiled as he watched Vince demolish the mountain of food and quickly began to do the same. As their hunger subsided, the men slowed down and began to relax once more. Vince leaned back in their cosy, private booth that was snuggled away in the corner and slipped one foot out of his Chelsea boot before letting it slowly trace up Howard's leg on the other side of the table. Once it got to Howard's groin, Vince flexed his toes and slowly looked up to gauge Howard's reaction.

"Little man..." Howard growled warningly, this was neither the time nor the place.

But Vince couldn't resist, especially when he was encouraged by the stirring in Howard's trousers. He probed more insistently now, massaging his lover's groin with his foot, only to be rewarded by stiffening in his crotch. He looked up sheepishly from under his fringe to meet Howard's eyes which were now burning into him with such intensity that it scared Vince a little. Suddenly, Howard stood up, threw some money onto the table, grabbed Vince's arm and dragged him out of the restaurant. Vince stared up at the hard line of Howard's mouth set in a determined, serious look.

"Howard" Vince stuttered "I'm sorry I didn't know you were gonna be like this about it!"

Howard said nothing and as they reached the front door of their flat, he shoved the key in a wrenched the door open. He pulled Vince inside with one hand and slammed shut the door with his other. Then he put his hands either side of Vince and pinned him against the wall, panting. Ferociously, he pressed his body up against Vince's and ground their crotches together. Then, breaking his serious expression suddenly, he gave Vince a huge grin.

"You drive me fucking crazy!" He laughed as in one swift motion; he put one arm under Vince's legs and picked him up, holding him tightly against his chest. Howard carried his lover up the stairs and practically threw him onto their bed.

"But what about goin' out..." Vince quickly trailed off as his lips were met by Howard's in a desperate, crushing kiss, Howard still panting from carrying the skinny man up the stairs. Vince obediently leant forward to allow Howard to rip off his dark t-shirt and then lay back again. Content to receive the kisses that were being bestowed to him as Howard traced his collar bone with his lips before moving back up his neck and breathing heavily in his ear. The hot, moist breath on his skin turned Vince on more than he could have imagined and he urgently began to unbutton Howard's "haunted beige" shirt, becoming impatient and eventually ripping it open so that the buttons popped off and flew around the room.

Vince's breath hitched with desire as Howard moved lower, nibbling and biting his nipples. Vince arched his back in ecstasy and his nails dug into Howard's buttocks through the material of his cords. Then both men broke away from each other and concentrated on each other's belts, undoing them quickly with well practised, deft fingers and ripping them off each other before pushing them off the side of the bed to give themselves more room. Then Howard was back on top of Vince again, kissing him insistently, his tongue sliding alongside Vince's as he let out a deep moan and letting his hand play over Vince's perfect, skinny, pale body before moving to his black, tight-fit boxers and the erection that was straining against the material. He teased Vince for a few minutes, rubbing himself against his groin whilst still not completely naked before slipping his hand below the elastic and freeing Vince's huge erection. Howard glanced up to grin wickedly at Vince and found him looking down, cheeks flushed and his eyes huge and dark. He moved his head down once more and kissed Vince's thighs, he licked one, then the other before moving his mouth again towards Vince's cock. He hesitated there for a second, his hot breath winding Vince up into a frenzy and causing him to once again dig his nails into Howard's buttocks with anticipation. This was all the encouragement Howards needed and he lowered his hot, moist mouth onto Vince's cock so slowly that it was too much for Vince to bear and with thrust violently into Howard's mouth. Howard began to work faster then, cupping Vince's balls with one hand and squeezing his thigh with the other, his head bobbed up and down as he took Vince completely over and over again. Vince moaned and mewed as he shook his head from side to side, it felt too good, it was going too fast and Vince didn't have much time left. He grabbed Howard's hair urgently, pushing him down further onto his shaft and gasped in time with Howard's movements, he was going so low that his moustache was tickling Vince's stomach. Sensing that Vince was near the end, Howard pulled away and reached for the tube of lube they kept on the nightstand. Covering two fingers, he quickly slipped one inside Vince and then another, all the while keeping eye contact with Vince and watching him as his eyes widened and then closed with happiness. Howard thrusted deeper into Vince's hole, preparing him.

"Don't fuck about Howard! I want you...NOW!" Vince screamed the last part as the tension got too much for him, he needed to feel all of Howard inside him, he wanted to be stuffed with Howard's cock and he got his wish. Howard was all too eager to comply and as he hitched Vince's legs up onto his shoulders he thrust deep into his hole. Vince cried out in pain and pleasure and he gripped Howard's arms so hard that they would bruise in the morning. Howard bent down to kiss him again, never losing his rhythm. Vince began to nibble his bottom lip but a particularly urgent thrust made Vince bite down and he drew blood. Howard moved away, momentarily stunned but as the taste of blood filled his mouth; he smiled and bent once more to kiss Vince. Now they could both taste it and it was a bigger turn-on than either of them could have imagined. Howard grabbed Vince and began to firmly pump his cock up and down whilst still fucking him. He could feel that they were both near the end and he wanted them to come together. With one final thrust Howard came hot and hard inside Vince which was enough to finish Vince off and he also came, arching his back and moaning Howard's name. Howard pulled out and promptly collapsed on top of Vince.

They stayed like that for quite a while, planting long, lazy kisses on each other, Vince licking away the blood that trickled from Howard's lip. Eventually, Howard rolled off Vince and cradled him to his chest, Vince's head tucked beneath his chin.

"Happy Birthday" Vince whispered and Howard smiled.

"Yes, my love. It is" He murmured before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
